A shading device of said type is known from EP 1 800 922 B1. The known shading device is provided for a rear window arrangement of a passenger motor vehicle. The shading device comprises a web-like shading structure of rectangular form. The shading structure is held, such that it can be wound up and unwound, on a winding shaft which is mounted rotatably underneath a rear parcel shelf of the vehicle interior. On a front face end region of the shading structure as viewed in the pulling-out direction, there is provided a pull-out profile on which the face end region of the shading structure is held by means of a transverse guidance strip. The pull-out profile is, at opposite face sides, guided displaceably in parallel fashion in non-parallel guide arrangements which are fixed with respect to the vehicle. In each lateral guide arrangement there is furthermore provided a drive transmission means in the form of a flexible shaft which linearly displaces a guide carriage on which the pull-out profile is arranged. By corresponding parallel displacement of the pull-out profile, the shading structure is displaced between its rest position and its shading position. Since the shading structure is of rectangular form, but the guide arrangements are however oriented non-parallel to one another, it is the case that, over the displacement travel of the shading structure, lateral shading structure sections protrude into the lateral guide arrangements. For this purpose, in the region of the lateral guide arrangements, there are provided receiving spaces which receive the lateral shading structure sections protruding therein.